Something To Remember You By -traducción-
by Toris Castel
Summary: VV AU. 1914, Constantinopla, Turquía. En vísperas de la guerra, la forma de vida y la existencia de Sadik Adnan un habitante de la calle es cuestionad por un extraño y atractivo Imam egipcio, Gupta Muhammad Hassan. Espero que disfruten de la traducción que he hecho de este hermoso fic.


Este fic es parte de la serie veraverse ubicado en la segunda guerra mundial del autor George deValier, el cual me dio permiso de traducirlo, lo dedico especialmente a mi linda Teffy quien fue quien me pidió que lo tradujera.

Esta es la historia de Sadik Adnan, el informante a sueldo que aparece en "Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart" y "Bésame mucho.

Les dejo el link de la historia original: /s/9341346/1/Something-To-Remember-You-By

* * *

Primavera, 1944

En una villa en Italia

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan valioso?

- porque le amo- Feliciano contesto rápidamente sin pensarlo.

El turco parecía vagamente divertido - Esta guerra simplemente ya no tiene sentido, pero bueno….el oro vale lo mismo, no importa de quien lo obtengas- se puso de pie para retirarse.

-y ¿tu?- dijo Feliciano repentinamente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo por lo que preguntaba -¿Por qué haces que valga la pena? ¿Es ese oro en tu bolsillo lo único que importa? -Feliciano se sintió intimidado cuando el turco dirigió una sonrisa hacia él, levantando las cejas con diversión, haciéndole retroceder con su silla.

-Es lo único que dura, pequeña Resistenza, lo aprenderás muy pronto.

Feliciano no podía creerlo, había cosas que valían más que el oro, cosas que duran más tiempo, cosas como las flores y las tardes de invierno, y fotografías con garabatos de despedida en la parte posterior. -El amor dura.

-El sentimiento es agradable, chico- y por un breve segundo, un destello de la amarga memoria parecía pasar por la cara del turco, como si supiera lo que significaba para Feliciano, como si entendiera. Pero desapareció antes de que Feliciano pudiera percatarse de eso -Pero no es cierto.

Verano, 1914

Constantinopla, Turquía

Sadik pasó sus años buscando su fortuna en las calientes y difíciles calles de Constantinopla, a los 16 había visto más de la vida y conocía más sobre las dificultades, que muchos a su misma edad, nunca tuvo familia que recordara o un amigo que le importara, nunca tuvo su propia habitación, o una moneda que hubiese ganado, pero él no necesitaba nada de eso, sobrevivía con su ingenio e instintos; el mundo pensaba que era nada, pero él sabía que era todo lo contrario, que era inteligente y fuerte, él fue un sultán en las calles, haciendo su propio camino en ese mundo, claro su camino incluía mentir, engañar y robar, pero bueno la vida solo vale lo que tomes de ella.

El sol estaba alto y el viento seco en la tarde cuando busco refugio en los frondosos jardines en la mezquita de la ciudad, negándose a entrar al edificio, él no era un hombre de dios; en cambio le gustaba quitarse sus zapatos y sentir la hierba fresca en sus pies, descansar bajo la sombra de los árboles protegiéndose del quemante sol, beber de lo más alto de la fuente de piedra, y lavar sus sucias manos cuanto fuera necesario, en la columna tallada de la cascada. Esos jardines fueron una pequeña mancha verde en la ruidosa ciudad, un pequeño oasis que le recordaba que existía más que duras y polvorientas calles, más que hambrientos días y noches heladas con hombres dispuestos a cortar la garganta para robar una moneda de tu bolsillo, pero ahora podía tomar un respiro de su amarga lucha por su supervivencia, aunque fuera por unas pocas horas, ese era como otro mundo.

Y fue en este día a principios de Julio, que al aproximarse a la fuente por agua limpia y fresca, lo primero que distinguió fue a un chico sentado al borde de ella, estaba inmóvil, erguido, con su espalda recta, parecía como un antiguo faraón egipcio, como algo de otro mundo; se encontraba leyendo un libro en su regazo, una corriente de luz del sol cayó sobre él y una ligera brisa agitaba la tela de su túnica, por un momento, el estruendoso ruido y el calor del mundo se quedaron en silencio, este niño era la misma imagen de la serenidad y la paz, pero más que eso, parecía rico, se aproximó a él mientras su mente se inundaba con esos pensamientos, atravesando el anillo de árboles.

-Apuesto a que puedo adivinar lo que estás leyendo.

El chico levanto sus ojos lentamente, no parecía sorprendido, simplemente cerro su libro con calma en su regazo y le miro cuidadosamente, con una voz suave y silenciosa contesto.

-¿Por qué apostar en algo así?

Sadik se encogió de hombros, desafiante – por diversión.

Con un ligero movimiento en la esquina de su labio contesto –tiene un extraño sentido de diversión.

-Apuesto que por beneficio, también- respondió desafiante, él era muy bueno en las apuestas usualmente porque hacia trampa.

-Muy bien- dijo el niño apaciblemente, la caída del agua formaba una nube a su alrededor-¿Cuál es la apuesta?

Sadik inspecciono al chico, no parecía mayor que él, su traje tradicional y su turbante estaban forrados de seda, sus pies estaba vestidos con sandalias nuevas de cuero, si, ese era un chico rico, sonrió ante esta oportunidad – un saco de oro

-¿Dinero?- dio un suspiro exhalando tranquilamente y desvió la mirada – que decepción, pensé que sería algo más interesante

Se sintió un poco indignado, pero solo se limitó a preguntar – Entonces, ¿Qué quiere apostar?

El chico no respondió de inmediato, se quedó inmóvil pensando, cuando levantó lentamente la vista, el viento pareció detenerse, Sadik había aprendido a no mirar a las personas a los ojos, pero no podía apartar su vista de esos profundos e inexpresivos ojos oscuros que mostraban un alma vieja, que lo mantenían en una interminable espera, entonces el chico inhalo profundamente antes de responder –El oro parece como una distracción tan trivial, pero nosotros no ganaremos una bolsa, una moneda de oro será suficiente.

Forzadamente se encogió de hombros con indiferencia, de todos modos solo tenía una moneda de oro, que casualmente…..la había tomado de un comerciante que estaba borracho esa misma mañana, no era que le importara esa pequeña apuesta, pero una moneda de oro valía mucho y no tenía intención de entregarlo si perdía –Una sola moneda de oro – dijo aceptado el trato.

El chico asintió lentamente con la cabeza, con su largo tocado y con rasgos afilados con un aire noble – usted está apostando que puede adivinar lo que estoy leyendo, por favor – mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, aunque sus ojos no cambiaron.

Se quedó pensando, tal vez esto no era…..pero no, le devolvió una sonrisa burlona y se preparó para causar ira en el chico – ¡Creyentes! Los estupefacientes y las apuestas son una abominación y obra del demonio, Shun que es como una pequeña abominación que podáis prosperar- esperaba alguna reacción, pero el chico no mostro enojo alguno, simplemente levantó las cejas intrigado, sonrió pensando que tal vez no le había entendido – ¿No? Huh…..quizás entonces es, Te preguntan acerca del vino y las apuestas, dicen: para los hombres es un gran pecado y algún provecho, pero el pecado es mayor que el beneficio- el niño parecía divertido, sin dejarle contestar continuo– no, lo se… ahora vas a decirme que, Alá ha maldecido a los infieles y se preparó para ellos un fuego abrazador- se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra el árbol que estaba a sus espaldas –pero no te molestes, he escuchado eso antes.

La sonrisa del chico era realmente encantadora –ingenioso- abrió su libro nuevamente y puso su mano suavemente sobre la página –pero en realidad, el fragmento no era ninguno de los que ha recitado.

-no me digas-paso sus ojos con ironía

-en serio -continuo el chico, ignorando o siendo despectivo al sarcasmo –de hecho, como lo primero que habías dicho, lo que estaba leyendo era, "donde quiera que estés, la muerte os alcanzará, aunque sea en solidas torres".*

Hizo una pausa porque esa no era la respuesta que esperaba, se sentía extrañamente incomodo, se puso de pie, mirado hacia abajo de su nariz -¿Cuál es el significado de eso?

El chico respondió simplemente sin cambiar, nada de eso le parecía extraño del todo –que nadie puede escapar de su destino.

Sadik sintió escalofríos ante esas palabras, fue la primera vez en su vida que no podía pensar en una respuesta, el chico le tendió una mano, con la palma hacia arriba –Su destino era perder el día de hoy, una sola moneda de oro, esa fue la apuesta.

-¿No está escuchando? Su libro sagrado le dice a usted que no está autorizado a apostar- dijo negándose a perder tan fácilmente.

-y sin embargo, lo hice- entrecerró sus ojos oscuros –y perdiste.

Le miró desafiante, el chico no podía hacer nada para que le entregara la moneda, no era fuerte, sin embargo esos ojos tan profundos, esa mirada tan aguda…..para su sorpresa, metió su mano en el bolsillo, tomando la moneda de oro, la cual coloco en la firme y relajada mano del chico, quien al tomarla comenzó a darle vuelta con sus dedos, mirándola impasiblemente antes de meterla en un bolsillo de su túnica, ¿Por qué demonios había hecho eso? Se interrogaba el mayor.

El chico estaba tranquilo y seguía siendo accesible, como si nada hubiese pasado –Mi nombre es Gupta Muhammad Hassan, he viajado desde Egipto a enseñar en su mezquita.

Desde Egipto- se sorprendió, no parecía mayor que él, como podía enseñar en la mezquita– Creía que los Imams eran viejos- dijo intentando ocultando su asombro.

Gupta parecía ligeramente divertido –Ah, y los Imams no apuestan.

-No es mi mezquita- dijo respondiendo a la observación anterior.

-No, pero ¿disfrutas del jardín?

Se encogió de hombros, estaba desconcertado por la conversación, pero no lo demostraba –es más fresco y silencioso.

Gupta miró hacia arriba mientras la brisa agitaba su túnica –Entiendo, el ruido es demasiado, a veces –dijo intentando iniciar una conversación, como si quisiera aliviarle, sin embargo, parecía demasiado frívolo y muy expresivo, el mayor se asombro de que siguiera ahí, él no era del tipo que se quedara de pie hablando con un extraño, especialmente con uno que acababa de tomar su última moneda, el silencio era incomodo hasta que el menor habló nuevamente – Yo le he dado mi nombre

-Si lo sé- la mirada del menor se posó sobre él - Sadik

-Sadik- asintió pensativo –Un nombre muy fuerte, ¿usted no asiste a la mezquita?

-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer – dijo burlándose despectivamente

-Ah, ¿Sí?- dijo mostrando preocupación -¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer, qué es tan importante?

El mayor pateó la tierra –Tengo una vida, sabes, se necesita más que oraciones para mantenerla.

-Así que usted juega para mantenerla….- Su mirada penetro la piel del mayor, el cual se dio cuenta de su ropa polvorientas y hecha jirones, pero mantuvo su dignidad sintiéndose orgulloso de ello, él sabía lo que ese niño rico pensaba de él y se preparó para tomar represalias, pero aquel chico solo le miraba penetrantemente -pero es una cosa preciosa para arriesgar.

El viento seco soplaba con fuerza, el agua caía lentamente en la fuente, el día parecía detenerse y el mundo parecía quedarse inmóvil, nunca había estado tan confundido, el solo había venido a ese jardín por el agua y la sombra, nunca espero encontrarse con alguien así - ¿Quién eres?

Comenzó a reír por aquella pregunta, su sonrisa fue algo inesperado, ligera y nítida como la luz del sol que caía sobre él –Le he dicho que mi nombre es Gupta Muhammad Hassan

–Somos más que nuestros nombres – se recostó contra el árbol con cautela

El menor parecía bastante impresionado –Eso es cierto, tu nombre, Sadik….significa honestidad, ¿sabías?

Se movió incomodo al sentirse extrañamente avergonzado sin comprender la razón, no supo cómo responder; el menor cerró su libro, recogió su túnica y se levantó, su altura era casi igual a la suya pero aun así él se veía más impresionante, ya que pudo apreciar el cuerpo del menor el cual se veía ligeramente por debajo de su túnica –Sé que no se unirá a mí en el interior de la mezquita, pero siempre es bienvenido en estos jardines, Sadik – dijo tocando suavemente su brazo, en ese momento sus ojos se oscurecieron más, su sonrisa desapareció, sus labios se separaron y sus cejas se juntaron, parecía confundido mientras veía su mano tocando el brazo del mayor, pasó su pulgar lentamente, vacilante en círculos sobre la piel ajena; el corazón del mayor comenzó a latir con un sentimiento desconocido, Gupta susurró y Sadik no estaba seguro de haber escuchado correctamente esas suaves palabras –Torres fuertes

Se quedó inmóvil y dudaba que pudiera moverse nuevamente -¿Qué? –no comprendía a que se refería con eso.

El menor negó con la cabeza, dejando caer su mano y presiono el libro contra su pecho, cuando giro para retirarse, sonrió con cierta melancolía, parecía resignado –Te veré mañana, Sadik

Mañana….Sadik se obligó a regresar a la realidad, pero Gupta ya estaba muy lejos.

…..

Cuando despertó junto a la fuente con su cabeza recargada en la arena y el sol sobre él, vio a el chico que había conocido el día anterior de pie frente a él, vestía la misma túnica blanca y el turbante que cubría su cabeza, estaba sosteniendo un gran frutero el cual estaba rebosante –Buenos días- dijo sonriendo y asintió con la cabeza.

Ante esto una ola de ira le invadió, debió haber estado más cansado de lo que pensaba, no había otra razón por la que se hubiese quedado dormido ahí, no era un mendigo que suplicaba por un lugar para dormir y esperaba las sobras, tomo asiento mientras miraba furiosamente y fijamente la comida -¿Qué es esto?

Desayuno- respondió tranquilamente el egipcio.

-¿Crees que soy un perro callejero? ¡No necesito tu caridad! – dijo curvando su labio lentamente formando una mueca.

Gupta simplemente inclino su cabeza, clavando sus ojos oscuros sobre el mayor, el cual bajo la mirada, sintiéndose avergonzado de sus palabras, se formó un largo e incómodo silencio, el cual tuvo que romper, hablando en voz baja –La palabra es lo siento

-Lo siento- el turco se sorprendió cuando pronuncio esa frase

-Te perdono- tomando asiento junto a él, colocando el bowl en medio de los dos -¿Tuviste un sueño placentero?

Sadik apenas lo escucho, ya que se había zambullido en el agua del bowl, bebiendo de la misma, al final se vertió el resto en la cabeza, no tuvo tiempo de contestar, olvido su orgullo, estaba sucio, tenía sed y no había comido en tres días, prácticamente se devoro una manzana, buscando otra antes de haber terminado.

Gupta no pareció molesto por la falta de respuesta o de su hambre furiosa, se recostó contemplando el cielo claro de la mañana – Tiene que ser precioso dormir bajo las estrellas.

El turco hablo con la boca llena, tal vez porque sentía que debía ser amable o porque no tenía otra opción más que contestar -¿Precioso? –Dijo con burla –apuesto a que nunca has dormido afuera.

-no –se levantó y miro a Sadik, un aroma cálido, espaciado y agradable se podía percibir de su túnica -¿Duerme afuera todas las noches?

El turco se encogió de hombros y se centró en la fruta –Callejones, fachadas de tiendas, en verdad en cualquier lugar.

Gupta demoro un momento en responder-¿Se siente solo?

-siempre tengo a la luna, es como un amigo- al decir esto casi se atraganta con la manzana que engullía, estaba sorprendido, no podía creer que había dicho eso, siempre había sido muy cerrado y cauteloso pero ese chico lograba que contestara con facilidad.

-Eso es hermoso –sonrió e hizo que el turco se sintiera incómodo, trago saliva, bajo la manzana y se apresuró a desviar la conversación lejos de sí mismo.

-De todos modos, ¿Tú no te sientes solo? ¿En esa gran y vacía mezquita?

-No, porque nunca estoy solo- tomo el libro que estaba frente al bowl, el cual Sadik no había notado y lo coloco cuidadosamente sobre el pasto, empujándolo suavemente hacia él, esto lo tomo mal, sintiendo una como la furia le invadía nuevamente, como si no hubiese predicado lo suficiente en su vida, pensó…-Si usted está tratando de convertirme…..

-No- dijo Gupta de inmediato –no es un libro santo

Sadik titubeo, se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, no podía leer, pero la imagen de la portada era un gran palacio blanco sobre un fondo de un cielo oscuro y estrellado – ¿Un libro de cuentos? ¿Parezco un niño?

El menor miro hacia arriba exasperado –No Sadik, usted no es ni un niño, ni un perro, sino un hombre hambriento que pensé que puede ser que desee escuchar una historia en esta hermosa mañana.

-Lo siento –esa palabra la cual era desconocida para él, causo una sensación extraña en su lengua, nunca la había utilizado ¿Cómo había logrado un extraño que lo dijera dos veces en una mañana?

El desconocido continuo fácilmente –Yo te perdono, antes de leer… sin embargo…..- no podía controlar la sonrisa que se había formado en sus labios –tal vez una apuesta.

Ante esto, levanto una ceja confundido, lanzo la base de la manzana en el pasto, estiro las piernas delante de él y se echó hacia atrás en contra de la fuente –pero los Imams no apuestan.

Gupta se inclinó hacia adelante y susurró- tampoco leen libros de cuentos.

Bueno, eso era cierto, por primera vez, pensó que... tal vez ese imam se parecía más a él de lo que había considerado….reflexionaba cuidadosamente sus palabras -¿Cuál es su apuesta, entonces?

El egipcio metió su mano en su bolsillo y tomo la moneda que había ganado el día anterior –Apuesto que esta historia te hará reír.

El turco se echó a reír al escuchar eso, era una extraña apuesta, algo inesperado de esa tranquilidad que reflejaba el sereno y formal miembro de la mezquita, pero eso no haría que se retractara de una apuesta, quería recuperar la moneda que perdió el día anterior, levanto la barbilla –Vamos, entonces.

El egipcio abrió con cuidado el grueso libro, las paginas estaban ligeramente amarillentas, cada página estaba cubiertas de complicadas e incomprensibles líneas de texto, con imágenes en blanco y oro de barcos, árboles y caballos; el mayor lo miraba fascinado muy a su pesar, su mundo fue una polvorosa calle, llena de dolor, desesperación, era la dura realidad, él no sabía nada de esas cosas maravillosas, ese libro había despertado su curiosidad, ahora deseaba saber todo lo que había en esas imágenes de oro, el menor se detuvo cuando llego a una página en particular, en eso Sadik toco el papel rápidamente y volvió atrás su mano, Gupta sonrió mientras comenzaba a leer.

"Vivía una vez en Bagdad un hombre muy rico, que perdió todas sus posesiones y llegó a ser tan pobre, que sólo podía ganarse la vida mediante un trabajo excesivo. Una noche, se acostó a dormir, abatido y enfermo del corazón, en su sueño vio a alguien que le dijo: Tu fortuna está en El Cairo, ve allí a buscarla. Así que se dirigió a El Cairo, pero cuando llegó allí, la noche lo alcanzó y se acostó a dormir en una mezquita.

Ese día, el destino quiso que una empresa de ladrones entrara en la mezquita y se dirigieran desde allí a una casa contigua, pero la gente de la casa, siendo despertados por el ruido, gritaron, alertado al jefe de la policía, él llegó en su ayuda con sus oficiales. Los ladrones lograron escapar,.. pero la policía entró en la mezquita y encontrar el hombre de Bagdad dormido allí, lo inculparon y le golpearon con varas de palma, hasta dejarlo casi muerto, entonces le metieron a la cárcel, donde permaneció tres días y el Jefe de Policía le mandó llamar y comenzó a cuestionarle  
-¿De dónde eres?

-De Bagdad –respondió él

-¿Y qué te ha traído a el Cairo? –interrogo el magistrado

-Tuve un sueño que me dijo "Tu fortuna está en el Cairo, ve allí por ella" pero cuando llegue acá, la fortuna que me prometió resulto ser la paliza que me han dado.

El jefe de la policía se echó a reír y dijo:

-¡Oh hombre de poca inteligencia, tres veces he visto en un sueño que me dijo: "Ahí en Bagdad hay una casa de elite, en el jardín se encuentra una fuente donde hay una gran suma de dinero enterrado, ve allá y tómalo" sin embargo no fui, pero usted con poco juicio ha viajado hacia otro lugar, con la fe en su sueño, que no era más que una ilusión – extendió su brazo dándole un poco de dinero -Esto es para ayudarle a regresar a su tierra natal

La casa que había descrito pertenecía a ese hombre de Bagdad, así que cuando estuvo de regreso comenzó a cavar debajo de la fuente de su jardín y descubrió un gran tesoro, de esa forma Dios le dio una abundante fortuna".

Al haber terminado la lectura el menor levantó lentamente sus ojos oscuros, leyó de tal forma que Sadik no pudo evitar sentirse cautivado por cada palabra, sin embargo, le tomo un momento entenderla y hablo con vacilación –Así que el hombre rico que vino desde Bagdad, soñaba con que su fortuna estaba en el Cairo…

-Si –comenzó a explicar pacientemente –y el jefe de policía había soñado con una fortuna que estaba en Bagdad.

-Así que….-tamborileo con los dedos sobre su rodilla pensando –La fortuna del hombre rico estuvo en su casa todo el tiempo.

Gupta juntó sus manos y sus ojos oscuros se iluminaron – ¡Si exactamente!

Sadik sintió como sus labios se contraían, la historia era un poco divertida de una forma irónica, sentía como una burbujeante risa invadía su pecho, pero era probablemente mas por la expresión ansiosa del menor, se negaba a perder esa apuesta, Gupta ladeó su cabeza y le miro expectante, por lo que se obligó a desviar la mirada –me… gusto.

Gupta se inclinó más cerca y movió las cejas, ese simple movimiento amenazó a forzar salir la risa de los labios del mayor, apretó sus puños negándose a sonreír, no podía perder –pensé que tal vez usted podría encontrarla divertida.

Sadik encogió los hombros y se obligó a mirar al suelo, la luz brillante del sol proyectaba las sombras de los arboles sobre la hierba –…Es divertido.

El menor se tocó la barbilla y entrecerró los ojos, en eso el turco se prohibió a reír; finalmente Gupta se dio por vencido y suspiró. -Muy bien, usted gana -Tiró la moneda en el aire y el mayor la atrapó con facilidad, después de eso el mayor comenzó a reír, el egipcio abrió la boca mostrando una sonrisa y señalo triunfante –Ah ha ¡Perdiste!

-No, en absoluto –dijo riéndose en entre dientes, mientras colocaba la moneda de forma segura en su bolsillo –Yo no me rio de la historia, es por la expresión que has puesto cuando perdiste

Gupta comenzó a reír y empujando el hombro de Sadik juguetonamente, ese toque fue como un rayo que atravesó su piel –Eso es hacer trampa, amigo

Sadik luchó para responder ya que había sido golpeado por ese toque y esa palabra… amigo…nunca había tenido un amigo, parte de él quería burlarse pero sintió calor como una hinchazón en su pecho, haciéndole sentir que no soportaría la idea de insultarle, era una sensación nueva para él, que le hizo responder con honestidad –No es hacer trampa cuando estas muriendo de hambre.

Gupta le lanzó una naranja que había tomado del bowl, la cual el turco atrapó con facilidad –pero no estas muriendo de hambre.

El turco se sintió molesto por ese comentario –No en este momento, pero eso no quiere decir que muy pronto no lo estaré

-Sadik… - el egipcio apretó nuevamente el brazo del mayor y lo miro con amabilidad –Mis palabras de ayer querían decir que eres bienvenido siempre y no es por caridad, es por hospitalidad – Gupta parecía más viejo, el turco ardió cuando al sentir el toque en su brazo y desvió su mirada hacia el libro de cuentos.

-¿Hay más de estas historias?

El menor sonrió –Mil más

Sadik se asombró por al saber eso –Muchos, ¿Y todos están en ese libro?

-Sí – el egipcio pasó sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre las páginas, casi rozando la mano del mayor -Es otro mundo.

El pecho de Sadik dio un salto, ese libro, ese jardín, esa mañana, toda esa conversación… todo parecía otro mundo, el menor puso sus manos en su regazo y el turco le miraba interrogado -¿Qué piensas de la historia del hombre de Bagdad? ¿Cuál crees que sea el significado?

-Eso, es importante para buscar fortuna –dijo respondiendo inmediatamente, pero al ver que el menor bajaba suavemente su mirada, supo que estaba equivocado – Oh… ¿no?

-Ambos hombres tenían un sueño –comenzó a explicar lentamente –pero solo uno lo siguió ¿y qué le pasó?

El turco se quedó pensando cuidadosamente mientras lanzaba la naranja que tenía entre sus manos –Él fue golpeado por la policía y encarcelado…. hablando por mi experiencia es algo que no recomiendo.

Al escuchar esto Gupta se echó a reír, era claro, puro y alegre, sabía que de nuevo el turco estaba equivocado, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que en realidad no le importaba –Oh, Sadik –dijo alegremente –Yo en verdad disfruto hablar contigo.

Sadik no había disfrutado algo en su cruel y difícil vida tanto como hablar con ese predicador egipcio del Islam, no se parecía a ninguna persona que hubiese conocido, el menor parecía interesado en lo que él tenía que decir y él solo quería complacerlo –Fue… el significado… ¿era algo sobre el destino?

El egipcio sonrió alentadoramente –Por supuesto, el destino es el tema de la historia.

-¿Crees en el destino? –pregunto con convicción, porque sabía que aquel chico realmente creía en eso.

-Creo que existe un propósito y que todos los hombres tienen uno –El turco no sabía si realmente creía o no –y ¿Tú, Sadik? – La voz del menor creció volviéndose más suave -¿Qué crees tú?

Sadik dejó la naranja y tomo la medalla de oro de su bolsillo –En esto.

El egipcio frunció el ceño decepcionado –pero eso no es más que metal, que obtienen al cavar en las montañas –tomo un puño de tierra del suelo –podría decir con la misma facilidad que creo en la suciedad.

Sadik alcanzó con cuidado la mano del menor y sacudió el polvo con ayuda de las ráfagas de viento que ambos veían como se iba alejando -pero la suciedad no dura -dijo agitando su moneda -esto sí.

Gupta respiro bruscamente -eso puede comprarte cosas, pero las cosas al final no tienen ningún valor, esto sin embargo-coloco una mano gentilmente sobre el pecho de Sadik - es muy valioso

Sadik entrecerró los ojos confundido, de lo único que era consiente era cuan firme y fría era la mano del menor, el calor del día y como su corazón latía mas rápido ante ese tacto -¿Yo...yo? -El egipcio había dicho algo parecido el día anterior, nadie había pensado en él como algo valioso... habían pensado en algo que no valía la pena en absoluto, él tenía su orgullo que en ese momento parecía una cosa pequeña y tonta.

Gupta asintió amablemente -Su corazón, su alma y lo que siente -el mayor estaba sin aliento, lo que sentía ...¿Qué era lo que sentía? en ese momento, era una sensación diferente a cualquier otra que había conocido, era abrasadora, humilde y muy viva, quería que Gupta siguiera hablando con él, que siguiera tocándolo, que continuara riendo con él, que siguiera diciendo su nombre y que él pudiera así seguir mirando esos profundos ojos; se sentía tan atraído por él, por cada parte de él, con cada latido de su corazón y cada aumento de su pecho.

Gupta tomó la mano del turco y la colocó sobre su propio pecho, la tela de su túnica era fresca, el ascenso y caída de su respirar era firme y tranquila, luchó por controlar sus dedos temblorosos, el menor sonrió y Sadik supo que nada en su vida que no tenia propósito alguno, le había importado tanto como ese momento de paz que había pasado en ese jardín con el incomprensible e impresionante egipcio -esto, amigo, es lo que perdura realmente.


End file.
